chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Annie May Capet
Annie May Capet is a recurring future character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. She is the seventeenth child and eighth daughter of Avril and Phillippe Capet. She will be the second of their sextuplet children and will be born a vampire, 3/4 Type 1 and 1/4 Type 2. Appearance Annie's most noticable feature will be her eyes - from a young age, she will have huge eyes and they will be a brilliant blue colour. They will darken slightly, as she grows up, but will remain incredibly noticeable. Being a vampire, she is naturally incredibly beautiful, like her entire family and race are. She will have quite tanned skin, since she is part type 2 and her hair will be brown. When she is younger, it will be thinner hair and it will lighter. As she ages, it will darken with her, and also straighten out a little, going from very curly as a child to straight as an adult. She will have quite delicate features and will never both with make-up, finding it too bothersome. Clothes won't matter to her too much, but she will have a very unique and original style that makes her stand out from others. Her eyes were inherited from her father, and it is possible her hair colour was as well. Ability Since she is three quarters Type 1 and a quarter Type 2, she will possess most of the characteristics of her race. She will be able to run at incredible speeds from birth, moving at such speeds she will be invisible to the human eye, and she will also have enhanced strength. Other traits like durabilility and reflexes will be enhanced as well, and her senses will prove to be amazing. Harming her will be near impossible, and she will heal rapidly from almost any injury anyway, and will be immortal. She will not have an additional ability. Family & Relationships Annie May will be a daughter of Avril and Phillippe Capet, making him a member of the Capet Family and the Firelock Coven, and she is the second eldest of sextuplets. She also has one living uncle on his maternal side, Dean Ellana. She has many siblings: *Jack Capet is her oldest brother *Summer and Autumn Capet are her older twin sisters *Dean, Samuel and Lowri Capet are her older triplet siblings *Phoebe, Stella, Carina and Danielle Capet are her older quadruplet sisters *Caleb, Levi, Chase and Vyasah Capet are her older quintuplet brothers *Drew, Stefan, Chris, Ashley and Laurie Capet are her younger sextuplet siblings Personality Annie May will be very controlling, prefering that everything is perfect, making her a perfectionist. She will be very good at looking after people, and often look after her younger brothers and sister, and even her older ones as well. She will have a temper, but will always try to control it. She will not be very stable, but will put a lot of effort into pretending she is much stronger than she is. Etymology Her full name is Annie May, but this will often be abbreivated to just "Annie". Annie is a Greek and French name, with the meaning of "Grace; favour". May is an English name referring to the fifth month of the year - this is similar how her twin sisters are called Autumn and Summer after the seasons of the year. She will have no middle name. Her surname, Capet, will mean "head; leader" or "cape". While the name is originally belonging to the French Royal Family, Annie May is a member of the Firelock Coven, the leaders of the Vampire world, and that could be a reference to that. Brief History Annie May will be the second born of Avril and Phillippe Capet's sextuplet children. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters